truth is hard to swallow!
by demonika
Summary: Naruto is sick of everything sasuke does because it makes him believe that he is better than Naruto so... he challenges the black head to a competition in which Naruto is sure to...


Naruto's face was inches away from the black head's. He wasn't paying attention to what the blond was saying, staring uninterestingly into the space.

"You think you are so cool, don't you?" Naruto screamed into Sasuke's face. He didn't reply but just sighed, irritated.

"Don't you?" the blond head asked again.

"Get away from me if you value your life." Sasuke's voice held no emotions.

"Why you little…" Naruto clenched his fist tightly, he was about to swing it and hit Sasuke's head when a hand grabbed his collar making him turn around and look who it was.

"Get away from him Naruto." Sakura said angrily, remembering the time when Naruto had _accidently _kissed Sasuke, Sakura shivered, it was really disturbing.

Naruto ignored her and turned to his target, "Let me tell you this Sasuke, you are a normal human being, just like the others."

Sasuke rolled his eyes in response.

They were standing in the training ground, waiting for Kakashi Sensei. He was late as always.

"What makes you think you are different?" Naruto asked getting angry; the black head was merely ignoring him which was pissing him off.

"I am stronger." Sasuke responded.

"That's what _you_ think." Naruto assured him, "You know what _I_ think?"

Knowing well that if he said I don't care, the blond head would just ignore it, so Sasuke kept quite. Sasuke saw Kakashi's figure approach them, engulfed in a book.

"I think we should have a competition to see who is stronger." Naruto smiled, "after the class."

"Whatever." Sasuke replied, "Now get away from me, you stink." _It wouldn't hurt just to prove him wrong…_

"Why you…" Naruto had to lower his fist when he heard Kakashi's voice call his name. He smiled shamefacedly, not looking at anyone in particular. Then he turned his attention towards Sasuke and whispered, "After class."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"You heard me right, who earn the most money before mid-night wins." Naruto smiled mischievously, "and who ever loses has to treat the other to Ramen."

Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Deal?" he extended his hand for Naruto to shake. He looked doubtfully at the others hand before extending his own and shaking it, "Deal."

"you will not piss me off again, if I win?" Sasuke asked, still holding the others hand.

"I'll not piss you off." Naruto agreed, feeling suddenly hot.

Sasuke smirked at seeing Naruto's flushed cheeks, "And you will agree that I'm stronger?" Naruto tried to pull his hand away from the black head's grip but he tightened his hold.

Naruto gave in and said, "I'll agree."

"Then it's a deal." Sasuke said and let go of his hand, "see you here in a few hours." With that sasuke turned around and left.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto ringed the bell of the last house in that street, "Who is it?" he heard a familiar voice before the door opened to show Sakura standing there holding the door knob. Seeing Naruto her expressions changed to irritated as she hissed, "What do _you _want?"

Naruto hesitated a little, "I didn't know it was your house."

"yeah whatever." She said and tried to close the door, but Naruto grabbed it and said, "I needed some money."

Sakura looked disbelievingly at him for a few seconds…

Naruto didn't know what had happened, his lower jaw felt like it was broken. Sakura's punch was more than Naruto could take; she had closed the door in his face saying, "Beggar!"

Naruto was lying on the floor, trying to remember what had just happened. He was feeling dizzy, not finding the energy to stand up, he just laid there. After what felt like a whole day, Naruto looked at his watch _9:36, _holy crap, he had wasted his whole afternoon begging people but had gained only a few punches, a kick and a few stick wounds with some of cat's nails.

He sighed and stood up, _I hope Sasuke is doing just as bad._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The man sitting alone in his lounge, watching news was disturbed from a lawn mower's noise, _Who the hell is mowing his lawn at this late hour._

He walked up to the window and shouted, "Keep that down."

He was about to retreat his head when he heard Naruto's voice, "Sorry sir."

The man looked out again and saw Naruto holding the machine; he looked at his garden and saw that all the flowers were gone along with the grass. He ran outside, bent down on his knees, picked up a small piece of grass and cried, "My babies."

"Don't you like it sir? I cleaned it for you… It will only cost you five dollars." Naruto said proudly.

The man looked at him fiercely, "Cost me only five dollars, eh?" he started laughing madly, stood up and grabbed his shoulders, "Know what this will cost _you_?" he gestured at the lawn. Naruto's eyes became wide as he shook his head, "This."

The man's fist made contact with Naruto's eye so quickly that he didn't even had the time to close it. Naruto felt like his eye ball had burst, he reached his hand to touch his swollen eye but was stopped when the man grabbed his arm and said, "Let me rub it for you." He man's fingers reached Naruto's eyes but he pulled himself away from the man's grasp and started running madly.

"Serves you right!" the man shouted.

Naruto rested his hands upon his knees and started taking in deep breaths. He looked around and saw the fifth's office. Another thought came to his mind and he made his ways towards the building.

"Have to submit mission results." Naruto said when the guard stopped him. He gave him a thoughtful look, then seeing his blue eye, his shrugged and let him pass.

Once inside, Naruto saw that Tsunade was not in her office, _must be off to gamble, _Naruto thought. He looked around and noticed that her office was a mess, a thought crossed his mind, _why not clean it?_

After a few minutes, when all the papers were out of the window except for the file that Naruto was holding, he heard a noise from behind him and turned around to a see completely exhausted hokage. He smiled at his work, the desk was completely empty except for a photo frame containing her picture. She looked around, surprised, then looked at Naruto, anger marking his eyes, "What happened to my papers?"

Naruto just smiled and turned around, dropping the last file outside too, he looked at her, "I cleaned it up for you." He smiled, he held out his hand, he missed her expressions and didn't have the time to dodge her punch which was directed to his face. His eyes popped out of their sockets when the punch landed perfectly, knocking out four of his front teeth. He was about to faint when another one brought him back, knocking out more of his teeth.

After he had returned each and every paper to the fifth hokage, he walked outside. The guard saw his swollen face and started laughing. Naruto was in no condition of speaking so he just ignored him and resumed walking.

He looked at his wrist watch, _11:00, I sill have one hour left. _Naruto walked aimlessly around the village. His eyes fell upon a lady holding a hand of a small boy, who was eating an ice cream, Naruto ran towards them and snatched the ice cream from the poor little boy, who started crying.

"Give it back." The lady demanded, holding out her hand.

"Only if you give me my five dollars."

Before Naruto knew it, he was on the earth again. There was pain in his left eye, he touched it, _not this one too,_ naruto cried silently. _Girls these days, _he thought and stood up.

After walking for a few minutes he saw Sasuke waiting for him in the training ground where they were supposed to meet. He saw him counting money, thinking of ignoring the black head and going home, he turned around.

A hand on his left shoulder made him turn around, "You dindn't think…" Sasuke looked at his face and backed away, "What happened to you?" he asked.

"Long story…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I really hope that you enjoyed this fic... Review to let me know ;p


End file.
